Patrono
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: "Eram feitos de prata e de seu sentimento mais feliz." Vários personagens.


_Nostalgia_

George Wesley sentou-se no meio fio, seus olhos azuis mirando a rua imersa na escuridão, seu cabelo revolto pela brisa gelada. Quando chegasse em casa Angelina reclamaria, mas lhe daria um beijo; o ruivo se arrependeria, pois seu filho já adormecera há muito e depositaria um beijo na pequena testa. Ele suspirou pesado, já chegara a madrugada e ele ainda não fechara a loja que administrava com o seu irmão.

O outro. O ruivo, com os orbes azuis, com as sardas espalhadas pelo rosto. Era tão parecido com George e era do mesmo sangue Weasley.

Mas não era o _mesmo_ cabelo ruivo escuro. Não era a _mesma_ cor azul, límpida. As sardas eram diferentes. O rosto não era idêntico.

Não era Fred, George era lembrado constantemente.

Não era Fred, George martirizava-se constantemente.

O gêmeo vivo colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos e soltou mais um suspiro. A varinha na mão direita pedindo para ser testada mais uma vez. Apertou-a com frustração, pois se eles falhassem mais uma vez... George teria a afirmação de que estava realmente sozinho.

Outra vez sozinho. Por trás de suas pálpebras, imagens de pedras caindo e levantando poeira o incomodaram, insistindo em uma cena que rondaria sua culpa eternamente.

Levantou-se de uma vez só, com todos os seus pensamentos de hesitação em segundo plano. Murmurou as duas palavras, que evitava sempre que podia, e o filete prateado saiu tímido da varinha.

A forma translúcida o confundiu, mas somente por um segundo. O pequeno macaco pulou por entre os postes e paredes do Beco Diagonal, parecia lhe lançar um sorriso travesso antes de desaparecer lentamente.

George fitou o lugar onde o animal prateado estivara por mais alguns segundos, antes de compreender que finalmente conseguira. A decepção que rondara-o desde _aquele_ dia se tornou minimamente menor. Mas o suficiente.

Finalmente a sua felicidade tinha a mesma forma que a do irmão mais amado.

Pela primeira vez, em uma quantidade de tempo maior do que George poderia supor, as lágrimas que encontraram seus olhos foram de alegria.

_Culpa_

Sempre se perguntara o porquê daquela forma. Era um cão, peludo que mesmo tendo a palidez característica de um patrono, parecia escuro. Os olhos eram desconcertantes, sempre o fitavam como se estivessem perfurando sua alma, como se o reprovassem.

Mas se era seu patrono, como podia reprová-lo? Era um feitiço, só um feitiço. Deveria ser de sua cabeça, talvez. Mesmo que fosse, Regulus nunca ficara satisfeito com a forma daquele feitiço que protegia sua alma. Os Black sempre tiveram a tradição de possuir cobras ou serpentes como patronos, um cão deixaria sua mãe insultada com toda a certeza e seu pai, silenciosamente, irritado.

Portanto, ele nunca contaria. Apesar de todas as suas escolhas, muitas admitidamente errôneas, ele ainda tinha orgulho.

Entretanto, não era imune à curiosidade, ele sempre perguntaria a si mesmo por qual motivo sua alma tomava aquela forma. O motivo do protetor que sempre o fitava por segundos longos,murmurando uma insinuação inquisidora. Depois lembrava-se do sentido de sua conjuração. Depois de gritar a Regulus que mesmo se ele esquecesse sua alma não o faria, pois nunca foi possível esquecer do que sua felicidade era feita .

Não de momentos de tortura com os outros Comensais. Não do seio de sua família nobre e antiquada, com risadas mórbidas de Bella e o olhar acolhedor de Andrômeda, não da introspecção do tio Alphard e os abraços de Narcisa.

Nada daquilo que achara que o resumia poderia ser encontrado no maldito cão felpudo. Regulus poderia passar as mãos na franja, frustrado. Poderia apertar os lábios para nunca proferir seu julgamento; tentar fingir que aquelas lágrimas nunca escorreram pelo seu rosto, entregando-se em uma doce mentira.

Ele nunca poderia evitar o pensamento de como aquelas esferas cinzentas se mostravam decepcionadas. Pensaria em como pareciam com os sentimentos do seu irmão.

_Amor_

Ninfadora Tonks jogou-se na cadeira puída e confortável da sala de jantar em Grimmauld, ouvia à senhora Black gritar por pequenas coisas e Kreacher acalmá-la com as reconfortantes palavras preconceituosas. Em um dia normal, ela se levantaria para ralhar com o elfo e levar suas palavras sujas, ela teria raiva pelas frases cruéis sobre pessoas como seu pai.

Como ele.

Mordeu o lábio inferior só de pensar no membro constantemente arranhado e pesaroso da Ordem. Pensou em como o cabelo castanho claro chegava em seus olhos machucados e em como era raro o seu sorriso, como era rápido em conjurar feitiços e em como bolava estratégias com rapidez sobre humana.

Tonks bufou, fazendo com que a franja rosa voasse por míseros momentos. Sentiu-se como uma adolescente extremamente fútil e medrosa, sentiu-se como alguém cujo sentimento nunca seria correspondido. Então, bateu com a cabeça na mesa, tentando trocar suas complicações pela dor de cabeça efêmera. O barulho forte calou Kreacher e inclusive Walburga.

Levantou sua varinha, mantendo a testa colada na mesa de madeira escura do cômodo nada acolhedor do qual a mãe tanto comentara, girou-a algumas vezes e murmurou o feitiço. Com medo, levantou seu olhar, que logo tornou-se frustrado. O lobo que aparecera lambia de leve sua mão, era de prata e de sua melhor memória.

Um sentimento próximo da inutilidade invadiu suas idéias conturbadas. Tonks sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça uma outra vez, com força o suficiente para fazê-la sangrar.

Estava inútil e sem esperança.

Era a melhor aprendiz de Olho Tonto, aprendera extremamente bem todas as lições sobre o mais poderoso feitiço protetor contra seus medos. Sabia o que era e o que faria, sabia que espantaria dementadores e mortalhas-vivas, sabia a prática, a teoria.

Sabia que quando um mago se apaixona, o patrono tende a tomar uma forma similar ou complementar ao do amado. E aquele lobo não mentiria para Tonks, como a mesma insistia em fazer sem sucesso.

A verdade que ele murmurava era única, ela estava irremediavelmente amando Remus John Lupin, o lobisomem.

_Orgulho_

Todos ao seu redor sorriam com orgulho intrínseco ao sucesso. As inúmeras silhuetas brilhantes enchiam a Sala Precisa, corriam deixando uma trilha momentânea de luz. Mesmo os outros que não conseguiam fazer mais do que um escudo como protetor riam maravilhados.

Mas não Neville Longbottom, que mantinha a varinha colada ao corpo e a cabeça abaixada. Ele repassava as palavras de Harry incessantemente, deveria pensar em uma lembrança feliz.

Entretanto, nada adiantava. Nenhum presente de sua avó era suficiente. Tentara, então, as divertidas lições de Herbologia e seu resultado não chegara nem perto de um projeto de luz. Nada parecia bastar, fazendo com que Neville pensasse que até aquele momento sua vida fora uma coletânea de momentos medíocres e vazios.

O grifinório estava completamente frustrado, para completar sua vergonha um dos membros cochichara sobre seu fracasso. Apertou os olhos quando ouviu os baixos risos. Apertou a varinha, apontou-a para o teto alto.

"Expecto Patronum."

Tudo cessou e o segundo pareceu uma era inteira.

Completamente fora de si, Neville ouviu o rugido preencher todo o ambiente – mas sentiu que poderia ecoar por todo o castelo-. Era o animal mais perfeito que já vira, grande e imponente com a juba prateada que aparentava nunca acabar em um fluxo de luz ao seu redor. Quando lançou seu segundo rugido, criou uma corrente de ar no local sem janelas.

Ele mal podia acreditar que aquele era o seu Patrono. Deixou-se perder o fôlego, surpreendido pela grandiosidade de sua alegria.

Quase chorou quando o leão sumiu, pois queria tanto que seu pai o tivesse visto. Ele se orgulharia. Sem dúvida, ele se orgulharia.

_Imutabilidade_

Era tudo tão irônico.

O jovem loiro só conseguia pensar em como aquela situação se mostrava como uma enorme brincadeira de mau gosto. Uma sentença sarcástica duplamente terrível, murmurado pelo maior sádico que conhecia. O Destino. O pai das coincidências.

Albus Dumbledore tocou o nariz quebrado, lembrando-se de seu irmão e desejando levar mais um soco no centro da face. Queria ser de novo o menino por quem a linda irmã mais nova era devotada. Queria ter sido fiel àquele sentimento de Ariana.

Ele queria poder repensar, provavelmente, todos os passos que dera em sua vida e refazê-la até não ter mais certeza de quem fora e de quem se tornaria.

Enquanto vagava pela sua casa em Godric's Hollow, percebera que não conseguiria passar mais um segundo naquele lugar aonde podia perceber as leves insinuações de seus maiores erros, de tudo que realmente valeria o preço da mudança.

O quarto lembrava a mãe, protetora e cheia de vergonha. O jardim representava a mais forte lembrança que tinha de seu pai. A biblioteca remetia-lhe Alberforth, pois nunca quisera ir até lá.

Mas a sala era toda dela...

Albus mirou Ariana correndo pela casa e batendo nos candelabros de prata, fitou a garota sorrindo enquanto comia os biscoitos coloridos de natal, observou-a desfalecer com os olhos azuis ainda abertos.

Torturou-se inúmeras vezes. Chorou e lembrou-se de Gellert com a varinha em riste.

Parecia um velho resmungando, mas perdera novo demais aquilo que os outros somente perdem depois de algumas décadas de experiência.

A companhia do Pai, privada pela justiça.

A cumplicidade de seu melhor amigo, trancafiada no fundo de uma cela.

A risada da irmã, calada na sala.

O respeito de seu irmão mais novo, destruído por sua apatia. Caso sem revisão por conta de toda a sua vergonha.

E mesmo depois de sua vida chegar a um ponto em que seguir em frente era somente mais uma opção...mesmo assim sua "alma" ainda era uma Fênix. Ainda era o maior símbolo de renovação existente em todas as eras possíveis.

Abus Dumbledore só queria renovar a sua alma como a criatura que sempre o representara.

_Coragem_

A cobra ainda não decidira se sua natureza era boa ou ruim. Entre as paredes que tombavam e os alicerces já não podiam mais nada sustentar, a cobra encontrava o seu dilema.

Seu pai lhe estendia os braços e murmurava um pedido vergonhoso, apertou os orbes cinzas ao tentar enxergar para onde fora tudo o que ele admirava em Lucius Malfoy.

A atenção de todos recaiu sobre aquele cuja alma era representada por cobras, dragão com alma de cobra. Pela visão periférica viu a professora que odiava, viu um anão ridículo e talvez uma centena de alunos desesperados, jovens, inexperientes. À sua frente, Um pequeno exército de comensais cruéis, poderosos e com um desejo luxuriante por sangue; todos com as varinhas preparadas para jorrarem verde esmeralda.

Era uma disputa injusta, a cobra Malfoy sabia. Era previsível.

Sua mãe lhe chamou, pediu que fosse. Ordenou.

Era mesmo ridícula? Óbvia? Era honrosa?

Sua alma era representada por um ser que muitos viam instintivamente como ruim. A cobra prateada da qual tanto se orgulhava, aquela que sempre lhe deixara espaço para as dúvidas, para questões que nunca quis analisar profundamente e preferira deixá-las pairando sobre sua mente do que afundar-se nelas.

Essa era sua felicidade. Livrar-se das responsabilidades, do seu nome, do seu sangue, das expectativas e dos deveres que os outros lhe impuseram em um ato puramente egoísta. Livrar-se da lealdade arrancada de si por alguém que não merecia.

Mas algumas vezes a criatura escamosa e prateada não podia enfrentar seus fantasmas. Às vezes ele deveria andar sozinho com suas pernas trêmulas. Porque algumas vezes Draco Malfoy enfrentava, machucando-se, em desvantagem. Porque só por alguns momentos em sua vida o que era certo o comovia, o alcançava.

Mirou mais uma vez a mãe e o pai arrepiados. Ambos tão covardes para ver o que era certo, tão tolos para sucumbirem à miserável ambição de viver, somente. Eles que demonstraram prazer ao torturar e felicidade ao atuar na ascensão de um vilão, que só se veria satisfeito quando todos ao seu redor fossem pulverizados pela própria lealdade. Lucius que se satisfizera tantas vezes ao humilhar; Narcisa que fora tão mesquinha quanto um Black poderia ser.

Como conseguiam suportar a própria existência? Ambos eram tão...

Era desprezo o que sentia? Era natural depois de ver a vida de crianças jogadas fora por um único homem? Depois de ver meninas com os rostos deformados por monstros sedentos? A cobra dizia que sim, movia-se sinuosa e cheia de ódio afirmando, implorando para que Draco fosse corajoso só mais aquela vez.

Uma única vez.

Entre as pedras e os escombros, Draco Malfoy decidiu ignorar as súplicas de seus progenitores tão bem agarrados à vida. Draco decidiu ficar.

_Esperança_

Tocou a fotografia com a ponta dos dedos. Não conseguiria segurar em suas mãos, pois ele mesmo lançara uma azaração perene em todas as fotos e pôsteres de seu quarto. A imagem mostrava Sirius sorrindo ao lado de James, que esquecera por um momento que soltara o Pomo. Remus sorriria largo quando James lembrasse.

Sirius sabia a sequência e suspirou por tê-la esquecido em uma cela podre e gelada.

A porta abriu-se antes mesmo de Sirius poder retirar seus dedos da foto. Era Remus. Os olhos encontraram-se e correram para a imagem. Remus andou até o lado de Sirius e pousou a mão no ombro do moreno.

"Remus." Chamou hesitante com o tom pesaroso depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. "Você ainda consegue fazer um patrono?"

"Algumas vezes consigo." Respondeu sem tirar os olhos da foto bruxa que se mexia. A última parte da sequência era Wormtail aparecendo por detrás da figura alta de James. "Outras vezes não consigo."

"O corpóreo?"

A janela aberta trazia uma brisa gelada que bagunçou o cabelo escuro de Sirius, parecia arrancar sua alma como uma outra sensação fria. O quarto inteiro pareceu mover-se na expectativa da resposta, quando Remus mordeu os lábios.

"Expecto patrnonum." Ele murmurou.

Uma pequena loba apareceu, correndo pelo cômodo e rondando Sirius com a animação de um filhote. A pequena subiu pelo seu corpo e pulou dentro do seu peito, desaparecendo. O Black caiu sentado na cama surpreso, ainda com pequenos traços prateados ao redor de si.

"O que foi isso?" Ele fitou surpreso para o amigo com seus olhos tão cinzentos quanto os da cria de lobo.

"Ela deve ter achado que você não tinha mais esperança." Remus abaixou a cabeça. "Ela é a minha esperança de que a nossa história não se repita."

Sirius calou-se. As lágrimas percorriam as maçãs de seu rosto e traçavam um caminho até o queixo magro.

"Eu não tenho mesmo." Sirius murmurou, segurando o tecido de sua camisa na altura do peito. "Depois daquele dia não consigo mais fazer um corpóreo, nem mesmo o escudo."

"Não vamos deixar que aconteça mais uma vez." Remus sentou ao seu lado e abraçou o seu amigo. Era o último que lhe restava.

_Certeza_

Lily observou a banca, os cinco bruxos pareciam impacientes e alguns a fitavam com certo desprezo. Ela segurou firmemente a varinha na frente de seu corpo e tentou focar o pensamento, era a sua chance de provar que podia passar em Defesa com um belo "Ótimo".

"A senhorita deve realizar um Feitiço do Patrono." Falou a mulher gorda no meio dos outros, seu rosto contorceu-se em um sorriso que beirava a gentileza e ficava perto da malícia, ou seja, indecifrável.

"Certo." A ruiva disse nervosa. Ela umedeceu os lábios antes de dizer o feitiço. Pensou na lembrança mais feliz.

Girou a varinha, logo viu a corça pálida e translúcida andar tímida pela sala. Ela não parecia de luz, pois toda a sala estava muito bem iluminada por janelas que iam do chão ao teto, dando consistência ao patrono.

"Ótimo patrono, Ruiva."

Lily virou-se na direção da voz. Encontrou uma série de cadeiras vazias, exceto aquela em que James Potter sentava e acenava displicentemente, na última fileira bem perto da porta. Provavelmente ele se esgueirara sem que ninguém percebesse, como ele sempre fazia. A franja de cabelos revoltos chegava aos olhos esverdeados, que a miravam, compenetrados.

"James."

O rosto da garota corou furiosamente e o sorriso maroto dele aumentou _descaradamente_. Ele apontou para o centro da sala, permitindo que a atenção de Lily voltasse para o seu exame, mas já era tarde e sua corça sumira.

"Saia já daqui!" Ralhou a mesma mulher gorda.

Ignorando toda a urgência raivosa muito explícita no tom da mulher, James levantou-se com calma e voltou-se para a porta, não sem antes lançar seus olhos em Lily mais uma vez.

"Ele combina muito bem com o de alguém que eu conheço."

Lily sorriu, levemente incrédula pelo comentário bobo, mas soube que James estava certo.

Como sempre estivera.

_Força_

Harry sentia o estômago revirar em sua barriga, uma força, com a qual nunca se deparara, crescia de dentro dele de maneira incontrolável. Era um tipo de confiança, uma sensação de que poderia ser invencível, a sensação que poderia mudar o mundo somente com suas palavras.

Poderia dar conta de qualquer um, inclusive de seus medos.

Eram quase cinquenta, pairando ao redor dele e de Sirius. Os dementadores flutuavam um de cada vez, para lentamente roubar algumas lembranças felizes do garoto órfão e de um homem que passara doze anos em um lugar terrível como Azkaban...não eram muitas. O trabalho seria rápido.

Logo os dois morreriam como Hermione dissera, ou pior, o beijo viria.

Por um momento a decepção o invadiu, afinal seu pai não iria salvá-lo; e, mais uma vez, James morrera. A tristeza de saber a verdade desde o início o dominou, mas só por um mísero momento.

Harry deu um passo, colocando-se a frente, na margem oposta do pequeno lago e gritou. Gritou e de sua varinha saiu um enorme cervo. Ele sabia que podia fazê-lo, mas não foi isso que lhe dera a coragem. Não foi a consciência de que o patrono sairia forte e corpóreo. Não foi o fato de tê-lo visto antes correndo pelo céu e afugentando aqueles seres obscuros.

Harry encontrara um pouco da força de James dentro dele, isso já bastava.

_Confiança_

James deixou sua vista ser ofuscada pela luz que saía da varinha de Sirius. Na casa dos gritos, seus amigos sorriam impressionados com o cachorro feito de luz que corria o quarto sem fazer a madeira em baixo de suas patinhas ranger.

"Impressionante, Pad, mas isso não é nada." Disse o Potter com um tom arrogante.

"A idéia de aprendermos patronos foi sua, Prongs." Disse Remus revirando os olhos claros. Ele cruzou os braços ao redor do peito. "E foi um corpóreo, só para constar."

Sirius sentou-se preguiçosamente em uma cadeira velha e a um passo de se desfazer. "Sei que você é o melhor aluno em Transfiguração, Prongs, mas deixe o resto comigo."

"Sei, sei."

James sorriu com os garotos e pegou a varinha no bolso da calça, posicionando esticada e estável. Ele suspirou, em uma tentativa de espantar seu mínimo nervosismo – afinal, um patrono não seria nenhum problema para um animago ilegal.

Sem dizer uma palavra, no instante seguinte, um Cervo acompanhava o cão de Sirius. Olhando a cena, o Potter não pôde deixar de desejar que todos os dias de sua vida fossem assim, uma tarde sem maiores responsabilidades na companhia de quem ele sempre esteve ao lado. Sabia que seria assim até o fim.

O moreno confiou plena e cegamente em suas certezas e no menino baixinho e sorridente, empolgado com a expectativa; no lobisomem tão calmo à sua frente; no melhor amigo com o olhar cinzento o desafiando.

James _fez _isso até o fim.

_Devoção_

Às vezes Severus Snape não duvidava da senilidade de Albus Dumbledore. Uma pergunta- simples e levemente constrangedora sem uma resposta que não levasse à mais outras dezenas de perguntas por parte do velho diretor- era suficiente para que sua genialidade fosse posta à prova.

"Você se afeiçoou ao menino?" Os olhos azuis o perfuraram como tantas vezes o fizeram, repetindo sua pergunta indefinidamente. O Diretor circulou pelo escritório, as mãos juntas à sua frente, a expressão inquieta que escondia o sorriso.

Snape pegou a varinha entre as vestes negras somente para provar àquele velho toda verdade que nunca pronunciara e que fora embora com ela.

Lily.

E a corça apareceu a sua frente, mas seus olhos eram de prata, diáfanos enquanto percorria o escritório, ignorando tudo que era material; para que, em seguida, somente os traços de luz permanecessem.

"Todo esse tempo?" Disse o diretor surpreso e com o tom tenso, lutando para deixar seus lábios.

Severus assentiu e manteve a cabeça baixa, seus olhos negros no chão. Ele faria tudo para que o último traço de seus olhos não morresse em vão.

E finalmente confessaria.

_Sacrifício_

Mais uma vez Aberforth ouviu a movimentação tarde da noite, em frente ao seu bar. Qualquer outro bruxo comum, em uma madrugada de segunda-feira estaria dormindo, esperando para mais um dia em Hogsmeade. Entretanto, ele mesmo não era um bruxo comum. Crescera marcado pelos erros do pai e os problemas da irmã, mas não os culpava por isso, seria extremamente mesquinho de sua parte associar as dificuldades de sua vida ao pai impulsivo e à sua doce irmã.

Culpava aquele que tivera medo de bater em sua porta, o bruxo mais brilhante de sua época, o mago que mais contribuíra com o ministério – fosse na criação de leis ou assistência com qualquer tipo de imprevisto.

O Dumbledore mais jovem largara toda a culpa sobre as costas fracas de seu irmão mais velho, pois qual era o sentido de culpar o amante morto? Em que mudava culpar Gellert? Aquela pilha inútil de nada encarcerada em uma cela, que nem sabia se vivo ou morto estava.

Aberforth preferia corromper a memória de seu magnífico irmão morto, manchando seu passado que por anos permaneceu impecável, uma história que sempre ofuscou o pobre e menos capaz irmão mais jovem.

Mas Aberforth não era mais um menino. Era idoso e deveria ter aprendido a perdoar e deveria ter convidado Albus para entrar e, talvez, ele lhe contasse uma façanha incrível como costumava quando os dois não encaravam nenhuma grande preocupação.

O dono do Cabeça de Javali nunca soubera lidar com a perda, deixar algo pra trás era somente doloroso. Sem se importar com qualquer tipo de recomeço, para ele se despedir implicava em dor. E foi sempre ele a fazer os sacrifícios.

O "bode" expiatório. Por mais infame que fosse.

Abriu sua porta sabendo que seria questionado pelos comensais estúpidos que rondavam a cidade. Mas antes que pudessem piscar colocou os patetas bons para dentro e lançou suas desculpas aos babacas maus.

E enquanto ajudava aquelas três crianças, percebera que ainda era a sombra do irmão. Quando o garoto Potter olhou-o diretamente em seus orbes azuis, Aberforth soube que o Escolhido só encontrara os traços que compartilhava com seu irmão mais velho. Era um velho imprestável mais mesmo assim quis enroscar suas mãos encarquilhadas no seu pescoço, gostaria de ver seus dedos nodosos torturando o imbecil que não discernia sua imagem de seu parente mais brilhante.

Porém, não o fez; não era impulsivo como pai ou corajoso como o irmão...não era inocente como Ariana.

Era só mais um velho pronto para sacrificar tudo o que tinha, acreditando no que Albus acreditara. Aberforth iria depositar sua fé naquele garoto com a cicatriz, pois ele nunca cometeria os mesmos erros de dois irmãos velhos.

Harry Potter não ficaria sentado e apático. Harry Potter não culparia ninguém pelos próprios erros.

N/A: Então...basicamente um ano depois de eu ter a escrever essa fic eu terminei -_-

Inventei alguns patronos que não apareciam em nenhum momento da série, mas licença poética serve pra isso mesmo!


End file.
